Bright Eyes
by wee-me
Summary: The girl on the bed has Lydia's eyes, but it's not what you think. Rated T just in case.


**Bright Eyes**

Authoress: Wee-Me

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Beetlejuice, that's Burton and co., I just put him in weird situations. I do not profit from this and it keeps me awake so no suing thanks.

Begin Bright Eyes

The girl on the bed has Lydia's eyes. She's resting peacefully now so he can't see them, but he knows they're there. It had taken him a long time to get her settled down and quit crying so he can't look at those beautiful eyes now, but it's enough that she's close. He brushes a hand over her soft hair and watches her face smooth out in sleep. They're always so much sweeter when they're sleeping. Looking into those eyes he could almost believe she was Lydia's sister or daughter- and not the random bar skank he'd picked up hours ago.

He isn't a man, but he is male so he has certain urges to be met. He cleans himself up, makes himself look GQ ready, and goes out to the breather bars each night looking for company. He hadn't intended to go back to his drinking and promiscuous ways when he was finally released. He'd fully intended to go back to the house on the hill and collect on what was owed him- one pretty little bride in a pretty red dress. Two years topside had been longer in the offices, but "hey, what was two years?" he'd thought.

Apparently two years was a lot of things, and none of them kind. Two years could hold a lot of fear she'd had of him, nights she woke afraid and without him there to make her understand he wouldn't have hurt her. It could hold her eventual angry resentment and hurt feelings; her belief he'd chosen her out of convenience instead of a genuine desire. Worst of all it could hold a blazing house fire that left her home in ashes and no survivors. House gone meant no ghosts and a visit to Juno revealed that the whole family had moved on, even the Maitlands in spite of their unfinished time. Juno had been just as surprised as he was, she hadn't been informed. The fire was electrical, shoddy work Otho had decided to cheap out on. Juno didn't bother to detain him and that was for the best, he'd given up all pretense of playing nice.

He'd always kept within a certain set of lines: just between "a bit over the line" but not quite to the "let's exorcise him and be done with it" point. Now it didn't matter, and he wasn't even sure they could get rid of him now if they wanted- because he wasn't done yet. His first stop was Otho and a power plant; it wasn't pretty and left a burnt meat smell in his nose. He'd signed it "For Lydia" and then went to the bar. It was pure chance that he'd noticed the pretty red head the third night had hands just like Lydia's. A few nights later it was Lydia's hair on a girl with a bad fake tan. Next her smile, her nose, her mannerisms, and dozens of other little things until this girl tonight.

It's the same way each time, he drops the pretty boy look and the screaming and crying starts. They're all perfectly willing to bed him without knowing a thing about him when he's pretty, but let him get a little moldy and ghostly and they lose it. Lydia hadn't cried and he'd tried to kill her father and mess up her life. They don't deserve to look like his Babes, they couldn't hold a candle to her. He cracks his knuckles. The whiny skank on the bed has Lydia's eyes. Not for long.

He signs it "For Lydia" in gashes across her torso and the reason, "eyes", on her back like he always does. This might be the last, but he'd thought that after the first. He knows that the authorities on his side are after him, and he knows that should worry him. He can't bring himself to care about any of it. He also knows that the human authorities are looking for him, calling him "a frighteningly prolific serial killer". The news is on in the first bar he stops at for the night and he's made the national news. They say he has a confirmed body count of sixty all across the United States. The number surprises him, he's lost count. They're calling him some clever name and being all dramatic. It's almost funny how things have worked out, but he'll have to give it more thought some other time, if ever. For now he's spotted a girl with Lydia's pink lips and everything else can wait.

End Bright Eyes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have no explanation for this one, but I think I like it.


End file.
